Expect The Unexpected
by whywonthotchandemilyhavebabies
Summary: Garcia is in an accident! Will she pull through? Can anyone help her pull through? Shitty summary I know but certainly worth a read: ! ONESHOT


Hey! This is my fist ever published fic on so I hope you enjoy! It is completely made up oneshot from my head:)! Drop a review if you don't mind?xo

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE.**

Criminal Minds Fan Fiction Part 1

'Derek… Derek!' said SSA Hotchner with an impatient tone.

'Mmm, yeah? Yes sir!' said Agent Morgan not realising he had woken up to his superior.

'You really have to learn to go home and get some sleep, and don't work too hard' said Aaron

Morgan grinned and chuckled 'Yeah, I'll try my best next time'

(JJ walks into the conference room briskly)

'Guys… Garcia is not in her office, she's not in Kevin's office and she's not getting coffee' said JJ

Morgan immediately whisks out his phone.

'Morgan, there's no point in trying to reach her. I've called her at least 7 times in the past 10 minutes' said JJ with an increasingly worrying voice.

'Hotch, can JJ and I go over to Garcia's and make sure everything's okay?' said a now extremely alerted Morgan.

'Yeah please, give us a call when you know anything?' said Aaron

'Sure thing' said JJ

(Derek and JJ had been in their car for about 10 minutes travelling to Agent Penelope Garcia's home when the traffic had come to a hault. Morgan decided to go and investigate further up the line of traffic leaving JJ in the car.)

Derek spots flashing ambulance lights in the distance and quickens his walking pace to a jog. He then sees the remainders of a familiar car and realises it's Garcia's. When he realises he sprints to the scene to check on his best friend. He has sighted Penelope lying on the ground with a swarm of paramedics around her seemingly lifeless body.

(JJ's phone rings)

'Morgan? W-What's happened?!' said a very confused JJ

'JJ, get down here as quickly as possible!' said Derek

'What? Why? What's going on?' said Jennifer

Derek's voice breaks a little. 'It's Penelope… she's been in an accident..' said Derek with an extremely weak voice

'Oh my God' JJ drops her phone and sprints out of the now abandoned car and heads towards the flashing lights.

She arrives at the scene where a police officer asks them to go back to their cars immediately. Both Derek and Jennifer take out their credentials and say 'FBI' at the same time. The officer retreats. Derek turns around to face Jennifer who is sobbing into her shoulder. JJ looks at Derek and sees a single tear run down his cheek. He reaches over to put a hand on her shoulder but Jennifer dives into his arms. A frail, raspy voice comes from below them and says, 'Hey girl, remember that's my man'. The two agents turn around to see a barely conscious Penelope looking up at the hugging agents with a small grin on her face. Derek and JJ laugh and separate whilst wiping away their tears. 'I'll go call the team and let them know what's happening' said JJ. 'Oh nice to know your concerned to know how I'm feeling honey' said an increasingly sarcastic Garcia. Derek reaches down and kisses Penelope on the cheek and whispers in her ear 'I knew you weren't gonna leave me'. Penelope replies 'Baby, if I was going anywhere, your fine ass would be coming with me' just loud enough so the paramedics could hear. Morgan and Garcia giggle at the paramedics faces. 'Excuse me sir?' says one of the numerous paramedics, 'Yes?' replies Agent Morgan. 'We're going to have to take Miss Garcia to the ICU'. 'That's _Agent _Garcia' said Agent Hotchner showing his badge to the policeman standing at the 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. The rest of the team were standing behind Agent Hotchner and Agent Rossi, along with Dr Reid, Agent Prentiss and Agent Jareau. 'Penelope! Didn't I tell you not to drive with your damn heels on!?' Said Agent Rossi. 'Dave, you know I can't do that to my beautiful heels!' 'Guys, sorry to interrupt but we really need to get Agent Garcia to the hospital' said a paramedic. 'Oh sorry' says Hotchner. 'We'll allow one of you in the ambulance?' said the second paramedic. 'Well, I think we all know it has to be Derek' said Agent Rossi. 'Yeah' Said the rest of the group heading back to the cars. 'We'll see ya at the hospital Derek' Said Hotch. Morgan nodded to his leader and shut the doors of the ambulance. The team followed the ambulance to the nearest hospital and there they were showed to a waiting room just for themselves and Morgan explained to the team that Garcia was on her way to the BAU when an idiot motorcyclist sped out in front of her causing her to slam on the brakes and crash in to a tree. 'Paramedics said a huge piece of glass from her windshield has gone through her leg and she has lost a lot of blood, they are operating now.' 'Will she be okay?' said Dr Reid from the back of the room. 'She also has concussion so I guess we'll know when we know'…

Part 2

(Two hours later surgery is over)

The Doctor walks to the waiting room where JJ, Reid, Prentiss and Rossi are asleep. Hotchner and Morgan are the only ones awake.

'Excuse me, gentlemen..' said the doctor. Both men abruptly turn around and await the news of their fellow agent. 'Yes Doctor, is everything okay?' Asked Hotch. 'Well Agent Garcia's surgery is over but unfortunately, Penelope has slipped into a coma' Said the doctor. Aaron looked at Derek, his eyes filled up with tears but as much as he tried to hold it back he couldn't. 'When can we see her?' Asked a now sobbing Derek Morgan. 'I'll call for you when she has been put in her new room, shouldn't be too long' Said the sympathetic doctor. 'Thank you doctor' Said Hotch.

The Doctor walks away to tend to Penelope.

'Morgan, are you okay?' Asked Hotch. 'No, not really. What if she doesn't come out of the coma Hotch? What then?' asked Morgan. At this point Emily, JJ & Rossi were awake, Hotch decided to wake Reid up so he could tell them all the news at the same time. JJ walked over to where the youngest of the agents was sleeping and put a hand on his leg and softly said ' Honey, honey wake up they've got news on Garcia'. Dr. Reid rubbed his tired eyes and sat up to hear what Hotch had to say. By this time they had all noticed that Derek was crying which made them all nervous. 'Um, I don't know how to say this but Penelope is in a coma.' Said Hotch. Rossi put his head into his hands, JJ and Emily started to cry and Reid left the room. Derek went to get some coffee and as he was walking back to the room he found Reid sitting in one of the corridors just staring at nothing. 'Hey man, I got you some coffee' said Morgan. 'Thanks' said Reid. As Derek handed the cup to Spencer the doctor stopped and said that they can visit Penelope now. 'Thanks Doc, what room is she in? Said a nervous Morgan 'She's in number 8A' 'Okay thank you' said Spencer. They told the team that they were free to visit but its only at the most 2 at a time, so Derek went by himself first. He arrived at 8A and opened the door, he walked in and looked at Penelope and started to cry. He held her hand hoping she would wake up and crack a joke… but she never did. He sat in the room and kept repeating 'I love you Penelope, please wake up'. A half hour had passed and JJ knocked on the door and asked if she could be alone with Penelope. The same thing happened with the rest of the team, they'd sit in with her and say things to her. Tell her stories, poems, personal things hoping she'd wake up. The team were all so shocked about the coma because they were talking to Penelope at the scene of the crash and she seemed okay, obviously not. Hotchner told the team to go home and take some time off and have a good sleep as they had been in the hospital for around 19 hours and were napping on the floor and on chairs. Everyone went home, everyone except Derek. He'd only ask that if anyone from the team was visiting that they'd bring up some clean clothes and toiletries. Derek Morgan stayed in the hospital for 2 and a half months, then Penelope woke up. She woke up and Derek's face was the first she seen, they both cried into each other. And Penelope eventually said 'What happened? The last thing I remember was Rossi telling me that I shouldn't have driven in heels'. Morgan explained that she was in a car crash and that she had slipped into a coma for two and a half months and that he hadn't left her side since. 'Penelope, you know I say that I love you a lot, well I do, I love you Penelope Garcia.' Said a blushing Derek. 'Oh Derek, I've loved you since the moment you called me 'Baby'. I don't' think I would have survived if it wasn't for you'. Morgan leaned in and kissed Penelope, he whispered into her ear 'Will you marry me?' Penelope whispered back 'Of course, it's you and me, forever' They kissed again and then he notified the doctors that she had stabilised then called Hotch who then told the rest of the team that she was awake. They all rushed to the hospital as quickly as they could. Aaron with his wife Hayley and son Jack, JJ with her husband Will and son Henry, Prentiss picked Spencer up and they arrived together, with Rossi just on their tale. Once they had all squeezed into the one room Morgan broke the news that they were engaged. The woman started crying, the men said their congratulations and the children blushed as they saw Derek kissing Penelope's cheek. Penelope got released from hospital 5 days later and Morgan took her and drove to her house. When they pulled up Penelope spotted a brand new car that the FBI had donated to her because her old one couldn't have been saved from the crash. There was a note placed under one of the window wipers that read '_Penelope, please wear flats when_ _you're driving this one. See you soon, Dave x'_ Penelope and Morgan both chuckled and made their way into Garcia's apartment. 'I think I'll call her Esther' Penelope said to Derek, he just grinned and kissed her. 4months later they were married and moved into Morgan's penthouse. Garcia & Morgan returned to the BAU soon after their honeymoon.


End file.
